1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coating compositions useful in treating and protecting the surfaces and interiors of building materials, for example. Specifically, this invention relates to coating compositions that can be used to preserve the surfaces and interiors of cementitious matrerials. Still more specifically, this invention relates to coating compositions that can be applied topically to buildings and to building sites and which can encampsulate any pollutants contained therein, preventing their migration therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of prior art references that describe various compositions useful in treating the surfaces of buildings and building materials, e.g. cementitious materials. These references coat the surface of these materials ostensibly to improve the life of said materials and to prevent them from imbibing and passing moisture, for example. None of these prior art references describe a mixture of potassium silicates which can, as will be described herein, be applied to a whole host of construction materials and which not only will improve the surfac thereof but which will prevent the possible migration of any pollutants contained therein.